Magic and Mysteries
by Anime Niji
Summary: Lady Aska tries finding out more about Cephiro's past,the Manshin decide to return to the Magic Knights,and a Queen named Debonair is planning to invade Cephiro (Based on the Manga,also a few elements may not be the same as the Anime)


Disclaimer:I don't own MKR.Clamp does.  
  
Magic And Mysteries  
A blonde haired girl lay exhausted in her fluffy bed,holding an infant in her arms.She smiled,looking at the child lovingly,stroking it's long,black hair.  
Beside her,was a man.Obviously the baby's father.He had long black hair that reached the ground and was the spitting image of what the baby looked like.  
  
"..Emeraude.."He said,clutching onto his lover's hand.His voice was deep."Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes,Zagato.."She panted,but was still smiling.She looked down at the child."She's so beautiful,Zagato-kun..." She sighed."She looks the spitting image of her father."  
She looked up at him and he gave her a breif kiss on the lips.  
  
"I wonder what we should name her?"  
************************************************************************************************  
"Mmmmm...."Murmered Lady Aska in her sleep.She fluttered her eyes open,and yawned.Despite her very young age,she went to Cephiro on a business trip to make allies with her sourounding countries.All what was expected of the only princess of Farhen.But in any case,she wanted to go just to find out more about Cephiro.In her studies,Cephiro was the most intruiging out of all the four countries including hers.It was a magical place built and governed by the will of the pillar.The pillar,in which was now everyone in Cephiro,including its bordering countries.Everyone who loved it.She wanted to find out more about Cephiro's late princess Emeraude,and why she died.But for some reason,nobody would tell her,and she couldn't ask princess Tarta and Tatra of Chizeta,because they came from another country and thus,knew very little about this country let alone how the Pillar died.  
She got up from her bed,and decided to drink a glass of water in the royal kitchen,or get Guru Clef to give her a potion that could get her back to sleep.She walked down the corridors of the palace.candles lit throughout the hallways so people could see where they were going.She was beggining to get the feeling Cephiro was haunted,or at least the castle.Ever since she came to Cephiro,she kept getting dreams about princess Emeraude,a black-haired man named Zagato,and some baby they had together.'But how?'Thought Aska.'According to Old one,the old pillar system made it so the pillar could only pray for the benifit of Cephiro,and its people.They could never keep their minds off the Pillar,and if they did,confusion would spread over Cephiro.They could never fall in love,let alone have a child!'She frowned.'Did this really happen?! is it simply a dream?'she paused.'Or is it...a memory? a memory of the castle?what?could it be that my will for knowledge of the Princess is giving me access to her memories?!What is going on?!  
  
"Lady Aska?" said a voice from behind.  
  
Aska gasped and spun around."Oh.."she sighed with releif."It is only you Sanryu.You startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry your highness." the small boy bowed.  
  
"It's alright."She smiled."and please,I've told you before,call me 'Aska' and not 'Lady Aska'.  
  
"Uh..yes." he blushed at his mistake."Uhm..You had that dream again,didn't you?"  
  
"Yes.."Aska nodded slowly."It's been happening every night now.Even when I take my evening naps."  
  
"Well I asked Guru Clef about it,and he says no such thing has happened here."  
  
"He would say that."Aska replied flatly.  
  
"Aska...?"  
  
"That small little runt has been avoiding me ever since I got here,and I've just about had it with his attitude"She clenched her fists"!Every time I manage to catch him,he gets this sad look in his eyes,and tries to quickly change the subject!There's something he's hiding from me,and from the rest of the visitors here,and I'm going to find out!"  
  
She marched off to the direction of the kitchen."Goodnight Sanryu!!"  
  
"Uh..Goodnight my Lady!" He said,still not being able to get out of the grasp of formalities.  
"......She's finding out the secret!Oh no..." Sanryu panicked."She can never find out!!Oooh I better get back to the Guru!"He ran the opposite direction as fast as his feet could carry him  
  
What he didn't know,was that Aska had been hiding inside the kitchen,listening to his every word.  
".........Shimatta!" she choked.She was crying."How could he keep things from me that he knows I find important!"She wiped her tears."I guess this only means Sanryu and the Guru are lying, that there is more to this palace than what everyone says...But why does everyone intend to keep the truth from me...?"  
************************************************************************************************  
An incoming ship was approaching Cephiro.A woman with pale white skin and white hair stood on the balcony sipping wine from her goblet.She was Queen Debonair,of the Black Star,a feared queen throughout the universe.She never necessarily had a home on any of the planets she invaded and took over.None of them seemed good enough for her.But she still had people govern them,claiming them to be apart of the black star empire.Now she was coming for her prize.The most treasured solar system in this galaxy.  
  
*click*The door behind her creaked behind her and footsteps could be heard.  
  
The woman turned around."Ah...Nova,darling."she smirked."Have you anything to report?"  
  
"Yes mother."She kneeled before her,placing her fist by her chest."We are nearing the planets, Cephiro,Autozam,Farhen and Chizeta.In any case,our ships can make it to either of the countries in about a few hours at most.The armada is awaiting your orders."  
  
"Hmmm...."She placed a long fingernail below her chin and began to ponder for a moment.Then she said,"I think we need to wait a little longer before we start an invasion."  
  
"Mother..?"  
  
"Think about it."Said Debonair."This world..this universe has a group of protectors known as the 'Magic Knights'."  
  
"Magic Knights..?" Said Nova confused.  
  
"Yes."she answered."They exist in one of these four countries,three of which are even worth going to battle for.Each and every one of these planets..or countries are all able to use spiritual energy and entities from those with strong hearts,powerful enough to go through with it.Mainly members of the royal families,or other nobels...."  
  
"Yes,but what has this to do with the Magic Knights?"Nova was getting impatient.  
  
"I'm getting to that."Queen Debonair snapped."The Magic Knights are said to have the most spiritual potential out of any one of those currently capable of using magic.Not only that,but they are skilled in battle.I know they are here.I've been told by commanders of other countries,that the old pillar,Princess Emeraude has died.And the only way for that,is to have summoned the Magic Knights.Also,the new pillar of that world is a Magic Knight,so it is quite obvious that they aren't going to be but too far from here."  
  
Debonair frowned."Those Magic Knights are a threat to my plans...But with every strength comes a weakness."she grinned evily."Right now,I want you only to investigate.Nothing more for now.It may be best that we invade a country that they are not in.But I am not about to take any chances.One wrong move and we could loose everything."  
  
"So where do you want to investigate first?"  
  
"Cephiro.." Debonair answered softly,sipping some more wine."Princess Emeraude originated from Cephiro.In that case,the Magic Knights are most likely there.Especially since it is said that one of them is the new pillar.Find them,and when you do contact me for more orders.  
  
"Yes,mother...."  
************************************************************************************************  
Four figures stood on the top of a large mountain known as ""().Three large animals,and something that looked like a white rabbit with angel wings stood there.Mokona,sat on a large rock,concentrating.He was creating a new world.A new world with only his mind.Once he was finished,he and his other three companions would journey to that appointed place,and once again sleep in their posts until those worthy of becoming a magic Knight would awaken them.  
  
But..the three Manshin he had created had different plans.  
  
"Should we tell him?"Said Celes.  
  
"Better now than ever."replied Rayearth.  
  
Windam,a giant green pheonix(I think that's what he is) walked over to her master.(yes, Windam IS a female in this fic)  
  
"Lord Mokona,we really miss the young women from another world.We have grown a great bond with them,and we want to re---"  
  
no response.  
  
they all sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh..Windam,try again."Said Celes.  
  
"Lord Mokona?"Her voice was a little louder.  
  
no response.  
  
"That's it!"Said Rayearth."LORD MOKONA!!!!!!"  
  
"....."  
  
still, no response.  
  
"Should we just leave?"Asked Celes.  
  
"Maybe."Answered Rayearth."It'll take him a long time to fully create that Universe of his.And I have better things to do,than to stand here and WAIT for him to respond to us!!"   
  
"He's probably creating the planet's women."Celes grinned."For some reason it takes much longer a process when he makes them."  
  
"True,but shouldn't we..write to where we're going,or something."  
  
"Windam," said Rayearth."Answer me this question."We are over a hundred miles in the air with nothing sustaining us except this floating rock!HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!WE DON'T EVEN HAVE PAPER!"  
  
"And none of us can write..."Sulked Celes.  
  
"So we leave for Cephiro,then?"said Windam.  
  
"I guess so."Said Celes."Besides,It'll probably be the first place he looks for us."  
  
"You make a good point."  
  
"I know.So....let's get out of here?Now?"  
  
"Gladly."Said Rayearth."This islands too cramped.  
and so....  
Rayearth,Windam and Celes are off on their quest to be with the Magic Knights once more.Can they make it before Debonair invades?And what's the Dreaded Secret behind Cephiro that master Mage Clef and everyone in the palace are trying to hide from Lady Aska?  
  
P.s:Sorry for there no Magic Knights being here in this chapter.They'll probably be here in the next chapter. 


End file.
